international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Roberto Carrillo
Roberto Carrillo is a Mexican dubber. Dubbing Aasif Mandvi * 2009 - The Proposal - Bob Spaulding * 2014 - Million Dollar Arm - Aash Bill Pullman * 1987 - Spaceballs - Lone Star (Mexico dub) * 1990 - Going Under - Biff Banner David Boreanaz * 2001 - Valentine - Adam Carr * 2006 - Mr. Fix It - Lance Valenteen David Hasselhoff * 1982 - Knight Rider - Michael Knight * 1991 - Knight Rider 2000 - Michael Knight * 2017 - Baywatch - The Mentor * 2017 - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Zardu Hasslefrau James Woods * 1984 - Once Upon a Time in America - Maximilian "Max" Bercovicz (Original and redub) * 1985 - Cat's Eye - Dick Morrison (Original dub) * 1989 - My Name is Bill W. -.Bill Wilson Mario Catone * 2008 - Sex and the City - Anthony Marentino * 2010 - Sex and the City 2 - Anthony Marentino Michael J. Fox * 1985 - Back To The Future - Marty McFly (Original dub) * 1994 - Greedy - Daniel McTeague * 1996 - The Frighteners - Frank Bannister Michael Madsen * 1993 - Free Willy - Glen Greenwood * 1995 - Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home - Glen Greenwood Ralph Fiennes * 1995 - Strange Days - Lenny Nero (Original dub) Robin Williams * 1982 - The World According to Garp - T.S. Garp * 1983 - The Survivors - Donald Quinelle * 1987 - Good Morning, Vietnam - Adrian Cronauer (1st Mexican redub) * 1997 - Flubber - Profesor Phillip Brainard * 1997 - Deconstructing Harry - Mel * 1999 - Bicentennial Man - Andrew (Columbia dub) * 2005 - The Big White - Paul Barnell * 2006 - Man of the Year - Tom Dobbs Steve Guttenberg * 1985 - Cocoon - Jack Bonner * 1988 - Cocoon: The Return - Jack Bonner Timothy Hutton * 1981 - Taps - Cadete Mayor Brian Moreland * 1997 - Playing God - Raymond Blossom Tom Hanks * 1984 - Bachelor Party - Rick Gassko * 1985 - The Man with One Red Shoe - Richard Drew * 1986 - Nothing in Common - David Basner * 1988 - Big - Josh Baskin * 1993 - Sleepless in Seattle - Sam Baldwin Others * 1991 - The Simpsons - Additional voices * 1996 - All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 - Thom * 1999 - Puss in Boots - Puss in Boots * 2007 - Surf's Up - Additional voices * 2008 - Beethoven's Big Break - Bones * 2008 - Bolt - Additional voices * 2009 - The Princess and the Frog - Sr. Harvey Fenner (?) * 2010 - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Sheriff Silverstar * 2010 - Tron: Legacy - Additional voices * 2011 - Cars 2 - Additional voices * 2011 - Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil - Moss * 2011 - War Horse - Additional voices * 2012 - Wreck-It Ralph - King Candy * 2013 - 12 Rounds: Reloaded - Additional voices * 2013 - Frozen - Duke of Weselton * 2013 - Monsters University - Additional voices * 2014 - Planes: Fire & Rescue - Cad Frenos (?) * 2016 - Finding Dory - Charlie * 2016 - Independence Day: Resurgence - Dr. Brackish Okun * 2016 - Rogue One - K-2SO * 2017 - Cars 3 - Additional voices * 2017 - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Zardu Hasslefrau * 2018 - Black Panther - Additional voices * 2018 - Show Dogs - Gobernador (?) - Open Road Category:Mexicans Category:Dubbers Category:Latin Spanish dubbers Category:Males Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Actors Category:In need of expanding